How to say I love you
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: HI I'm back after writing MY ONLY LOVE and this is another story out of the huge pile that I have stahed in my bedroom. This is a definate S&S story. Syaoran can tell what Sakura is feeling....please read and review
1. Default Chapter

'2 girls walk in and hop into a pool'

Ravenwing: HI It's me Ravenwing back again with a new fic. this is defenatly S&S since I am an S&S shipper. 

Sakura: You claim to be an S&S shipper but **_you _**have a stupid crush on Li Syaoran .

Ravenwing: AAHHHHHHHH you let my secret in the open nnnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Well you brag all the time about how you are perfect for him,

Ravenwing: Be quiet! 'stuffs Sakura's head under water' now, where was I Oh yeah. new story. well this story takes place about 7 years after all the cards have been captured and Li is still in Japan but Eriol and Meilin have left. Ummmmm..... not really any warnings, there is just stuff like kissing and sleeping together but nothing graphic at all. no cursing, no sex, nothing like that. Please R&R, I have some good Ideas for this but I'll only put them up if you like this. I **_PROMISE_** That I'll get back to _My Only Love _soon but its hard trying to write all my ideas down at once so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not , I repeat **_DO NOT _**own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to clamp so ha. DO NOT SUE ME! I HAVE NO MONEY! THAT IS A FACT!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How to Tell You I Love You

Li was practising his swordsmanship after school while Sakura was in cheerleading practice. He had been doing this often lately. He had been escorting her to and from school every day. Tomoyo seemed to think that this was because he loved and worried about her. Of course she was correct.AN I just couldn't resist that one. My nickname is Tomoyo so of course...He and Sakura were fairly close (although she didn't realize it yet) Then all of a sudden he had a feeling that Sakura was going to hurt herself but instead of going to her right away he decided to wait . He'd been wrong before, and he could be wrong now, but sure enough he heard her scream and ran to her. 

"Oh Poor Sakura" Nikky said " Yeah but at least Li was here to take her to the hospital." Chealsey stated. "Did you know that the hospital was invented by a guy who had a bad cold so that he could watch TV without being interrupted.." Zach said, popping up in front of them. Chealsey rolled her eyes and started dragging Zach away everyone else sweat dropped. "but then a lot of other people started to come too and he had....." "Zachary" warned Chealsey.

The first sign of waking up was pain, then came the fear. She didn't know what she was afraid of or why, but she was. Then all of a sudden came a voice soothing and calming her. Its words echoing a kind of warmth. " Be brave Ying Fa, My little Cherryblossom." Sakura then felt a pressure on her hand. Slowly she opened her jade green eyes to stare into Syaorans worried amber ones. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't Worry. I will be brave Xiao Lang"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravenwing: I know it's very short but this is just the prologue. So if you reveiw hopefully I can write more soon. so **PLEASE **I **BEG **of you ! Do you want me to get down on my knees? Here....... OK **_PLEASE _**reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~RAVENWING~*~


	2. Chapter 2

****

HEY!!!!! Its Ravenwing! (Now Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart, formerly Daidouji sama.)and I finally got this second chapter up! I know its been almost a year but oh well. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Card Captor Sakura, _All I own is the plot on the story, so PLEASE don't sue me, I HAVE NO MONEY THAT IS A FACT!!!!!!

Warnings: Mush Mush Mush Mush Mush Mush Mush Mush Mush Mush!!!!!!!!! So please make sure you have a glass of water and a tooth brush handy, The Sugar bugs are going to love this one. This is pure S&S so If you're not an S&S fan, this definitely isn't for you.

Special thanks to Sakura (Iara), Satin-sama (Chibi Goku), Katharine (Puzzles) and Mad West (Shecatdevil) for all of their support. ARIGATOU MINNA!!!!! for reviewing and being supportive

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li smiled at her and nodded. but the smile didn't reach his eyes. his eyes were full of worry as he looked at her. After the doctor put the cast on her leg, Li stood up and picked her up. He nodded his thanks to the doctor and he carried he out to the car. " come on Sakura, lets get you to a comfy bed okay?" he said. She smiled up at him and nodded. During the car ride she fell asleep in the back seat. Li then picked up the phone and dialled Tomoyo's number. "Moushi Moushi, Tomoyo speaking" " Tomoyo, we have a bit of an emergency on our hands" " Li? what do you mean?" "Can't talk here, I'm on the highway, meet me at my house PLEASE!!!! Its very important" "OK, I guess. meet you in 10, K?" "Yup thanks see you in ten. Ja" with that he hung up the phone, and pulled into the driveway of his apartment. 

He carried Sakura into his bed room and tucked her into his bed. she was sweaty and clammy and her breathing was harsh and shallow. he put a cold cloth on her forehead. Then he heard the door bell . He ran to the door and let Tomoyo in. "Okay Li," She said in a warning tone "What's going on?" She peered into his eyes. Seeing the worry there she asked in a slightly calmer and more worried voice, "It's about Sakura isn't it" He nodded and pointed to his bedroom. Tomoyo walked in Saw Sakura and ran out Again. "Li what happened?" "She fell when she was doing some flips" He answered. her eyes softened suddenly at the sight of his grief. "Don't worry Syaoran. It'll be fine. Sakura will be Okay." She told him using his first name for the first time. he looked at her puzzled for a moment before it hit him. "Oh my god, I am sooooo sorry Tomoyo. I forgot. You are so closely connected to her that you,... you feel it don't you?" "Yes I do feel it but you feel it worse." he looked at her in disbelief. "What are you saying" "well, both of you have been blind to it but, Li You love her I'm guessing with your whole heart. well she loves you just the same, just as much. Li, you two are more closely intertwined than I ever thought it possible to be. Sakura and I have sort of been together in our minds, but you and her have been together in your hearts and souls. You may not have realized it yet but, in your heart you will always find her. and no matter how many other people you love, think you love, your heart will always belong to Sakura. It took Syaoran a moment to realize that Tomoyo was telling the truth.

Tomoyo left about ten minuets later. They had decided that the best place for Sakura was right where she was. She had promised to bring Kero by later so that he wouldn't be worried. Syaoran walked slowly into his room, and sat on the bed next to the sleeping Sakura. He felt her forehead. It wasn't as hot, so the fever was going down. Her colour was good, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He carefully got up to leave, trying not to wake her up. As he reached the door way he heard a barely audible "Li-Kun?" from the bed. He turned to look at her. She was struggling to sit up. He dashed over, assisting her. "Thank-you" She said smiling tiredly at him. He smiled back "No problem." he sat down "Feeling better?" she nodded and looked at him with a questioning look. "Li-kun, why did you help me?" she asked quietly. Not able to look in his eyes. He placed cool fingers under her chin, lifting it up. "Because I love you." He said planting a small quick kiss on her lips.

****

TBC I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking about abandoning this story. Please tell me if you would like me to continue.


End file.
